gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Landstalker
The Landstalker is an SUV that is available in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto IV. Throughout its appearance, gamers have cited the vehicle as being notoriously unstable with its high center of gravity, and susceptibility to rollovers, even at slower speed and running though a single bump from the curb. The new Landstalker in GTA IV does not roll over anymore, thanks to its newly improved suspension and handling. After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie in GTA IV, a Landstalker may be sold at his garage for $3,000. Design In each game, it has a different design, and in some cases, resembling not one specific car. In Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, it resembles a Ford Explorer, with the latter given significant cosmetic changes and featuring an extended rear cargo compartment. However, in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, it resembles a Jeep Wagoneer with the grille and lights of a fourth generation Ford Bronco, the front bumper is from a first generation Chevrolet S-10 or S-10 Blazer (the lights grille could also be from it and probably are since the Bronco came out later). In Grand Theft Auto San Andreas, the Landstalker has a grille and chassis like a Jeep Grand Cherokee (and maybe also the headlights), the front bumper is once again from a first generation Chevy S-10 or S-10 Blazer, the wood panels look like those of a Jeep Wagoneer, and it sounds like it sports a V8. The GTA IV rendition of the Landstalker, which shares a certain degree of likeness to the GTA Liberty City Stories rendition of the Landstalker, resembles a slightly altered 2007-Present Ford Expedition, more specifically the Ford Expedition EL (the extended-wheelbase version) judging by the overall length and shape of the rear doors. It is manufactured by Dundreary Motors, it's probably meant to emulate a Lincoln Navigator even though it bears a much closer resemblance to a Ford Expedition. A special black edition of the GTA IV version can be seen driving around North Holland, featuring a chrome side scuff bar, no luggage rails, and TVs installed in the back of the front seats' headrests. Performance Pre-GTA IV The Landstalker was originally introduced with a light weight, a short wheelbase, high ground clearance, poor grip, stiff suspensions, a high center of gravity and unstable weight distribution. As a result, the Landstalker is initially distinguished by its susceptibility to rollovers while simply turning or traversing off-road if the player doesn't drive careful or make use of the handbrake. These attributes made the vehicle vastly inferior as an off-road vehicle when compared to the Patriot, Rancher, Sandking and Huntley. Despite it poor handling, the Landstalker has all-round moderate-to-good acceleration and top speed due to its weight. The GTA Liberty Stories rendition sports noticeable differences in its stability. Its redesigned body features a lowered ground clearance (resulting in a slight redistribution of weight to the bottom) and a longer and heavier body, reducing its likelihood of rollovers. GTA IV The GTA IV rendition of the Landstalker is quite heavy, and due to that acceleration is poor. Top speed is also affected by this, and compared to other SUVs it is rather slow. The engine itself sounds as if it is a mid-sized V6, paired to a 4 speed gearbox in a 50% Front, 50% Rear 4WD layout. Braking on the Landstalker is also poor, due again to it's heavy weight. ABS is standard across the line. The suspension is moderately firm, but still far too soft to corner at speed effectively. The body flops about in the turns, often causing the rear end to kick out and fishtail. On the road, the Landstalker is nowhere near as competent as it's closest competitors, but off-road the Landstalker begins to show it's usefulness. The engine is torque-y enough to get you up medium-grade hills and the suspension evens out most of the natural bumps. Deformation in frontal accidents is acceptable, though rear accidents cause quite a bit of visible damage. The engine itself is sturdy in accidents, allowing the Landstalker to take multiple direct hits at full speed before failing. Overall, this vehicle is better suited for short drives and off-road expeditions than high-speed pursuits. Off-road, the Landstalker performs quite well, but not as well as the Cavalcade, however better than the Huntley Sport. Despite the Landstalker's much lower power output than its closest competitors, it can still pull itself up steep hills without much fuss, however the long rear overhang means the Landstalker can beach itself on rocks. Alarm GTA Liberty City Stories models usually have alarms, but those in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories don't. GTA IV models commonly have alarms, either those that utilize the horn or flashes lights. Locations GTA III *Outside the hut in the north-west corner of Belleville Park, Staunton Island. This is the start point for a checkpoints side-mission. GTA Vice City *Parked at the dirt track in Downtown, Vice City (starts Test Track). *In front of a mansion with a tennis court in the northwest part of Starfish Island GTA San Andreas *In the parking lot in Foster Valley, San Fierro *Spawns regularly around The Strip, Las Venturas GTA Liberty City Stories *Parked at the car lot at Capital Autos in Harwood, Portland Island. * Found commonly in Portland Island *A bulletproof version can be found at your Shoreside Vale safehouse in Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale after you complete all 12 levels of See The Sight Before Your Flight, which can be accessed in a tourist booth near Francis International Airport GTA Vice City Stories *Parked at a alleyway in Ocean Beach. *Spawns regularly around Washington Beach. GTA IV *Can be found in Firefly Projects, Broker *Mostly found around Star Junction or The Triangle, both in Algonquin. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) In TransFender: *Color *Exhaust (three varieties) *Fog Lights (two varieties) *Nitro (three varieties) *Wheels (ten varieties) *Bass Boost *Hydraulics Gallery Image:Landstalker (GTA3) (rear).jpg|GTA III rendition; rear quarter view. Image:Landstalker (GTAVC) (front).jpg|GTA Vice City rendition. Image:Landstalker (GTAVC) (rear).jpg|GTA Vice City rendition; rear quarter view. Image:Landstalker (GTASA) (front).jpg|GTA San Andreas rendition. Image:Landstalker (GTASA) (rear).jpg|GTA San Andreas rendition; rear quarter view. Image:Landstalker_LCS.jpg|GTA Liberty City Stories rendition. Image:LandstalkerVCS.jpg|GTA Vice City Stories rendition. Image:Landstalker (GTA4) (front).jpg|GTA IV rendition. Image:Landstalker (GTA4) (rear).jpg|GTA IV rendition; rear quarter view. Image:Landstalker (GTA4) (modified) (rear).jpg|A modified variant of the Landstalker in GTA IV; rear quarter view. de:Landstalker es:Landstalker Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:SUVs